A Name for Baby
by Ongaku no Usagi
Summary: Babies are being born in the Sohma family! Amid the excitement, there is a little problem with finding just the right name...
1. Chapter 1: Kyou and Tohru

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Takaya Natsuki. This applies to all further chapters of "A Name for Baby".

Chapter 1: Kyou and Tohru

"He's...he's so beautiful..."

Gushed for perhaps the billionth time since the miraculous invention of babies, the words were as yet un-cliched as the nurse placed the baby boy in his tired, yet ecstatic, mother's arms. The father leaned over and stroked said wee gentleman's tiny head. It was already covered with soft orange fuzz.

"He looks just like you, Kyou" smiled the mother at the father. He smiled back at her, kissed her quickly and said, "But he has your nose, Tohru."

She immediately blushed and began saying, "Eh? Eh? Is there something wrong with that?"

He laughed quietly and kissed her again, longer this time, to shush her. "It means that it's the most beautiful little nose in the world," he told her when he had finished.

Tohru paused, then smiled back at him. "Kyou...I love you."

Gentle warmth streamed from his expression. "I love you, too."

"Well," said the nurse, a large, buxom woman in her "waning" years who nevertheless had the energy of a twenty-year old, "have you decided on a name yet?"

His parents looked at each other. A question was in his eyes, one that had been asked before and been forgotten.

"You mean you didn't pick a name yet, Tohru?"

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Tohru immediately began bowing in apology. The nurse and Kyou simultaneously said, "Ah!" and rushed to stop her impulsive bowing. "Sohma-san, please calm down!" the nurse said. Tohru subsided. "Sumimasen," she said again, quieter this time.

"Well, it's alright," the nurse said cheerfully, "we'll just put him down as "Little One Sohma" for now, and you two can choose a name when you're ready. Okay?" She walked briskly, albeit heavily, out the room.

Kyou looked from her back to his wife. Tohru's eyes were brimming with tell-tale tears. Oh dear, he thought.

"Tohru..."

The tsunami came. "Kyou! I'm so sorry!" (sob) "It just slipped my mind...I don't know how, but I've just been so happy" (sob) "waiting for this little one to come, and planning out the years" (sob) "and wondering how I was going to introduce him to Okaa-san, and...and..."

"Tohru. Look at me." The firmness of his voice instantly commanded her attention. He sighed, took out a handkerchief, and wiped her face carefully. "Don't worry about it. We'll think of a name as soon as we get home."

(Sniff) "Really?"

Three days later, back at home, no name yet within the radar.

Kyou is beginning to get a little annoyed. Although he tries not to show it, Tohru is by now very sensitive to his feelings and picks up on it right away.

She is still hormonal from the whole pregnancy things. This results in tears. Many tears.

But the baby is still adorable. He opens and closes his wee hands when his parents come near, as if he wants to grab ahold and never let go. His eyes are currently blue. They may or may not change color as time passes. Kyou hopes they don't; Tohru hopes they change to red.

There is singing often, soft singing, as if embarrassed that anyone but Little One can hear it. Kyou hears that singing sometimes, passing by the door of their bedroom; he pauses, listening, well aware that if he opens the door, even a crack, the singing will stop.

But Little One is as yet unnamed.

One afternoon, a Sunday, full of sunlight and the sweet, fresh smell of the first cutting of spring grass and clover, Kyou comes into the room determinedly. He holds more than one "Name the Baby" book.

Tohru, who has just finished feeding Little One, looks up with astonishment on her face. "Kyou..."

He sets the books down on the nightstand with a gentle "thump". "It will be done," he tells her, grimly.

She maneuvers Little One over her shoulder and begins patting his back. When he burps, it is tiny, almost inaudible, the sweetest sound in the world.

Tohru can't wait to hear him laugh. He can't smile yet; just looks about at the wide, wide world around him with big eyes full of wonder.

Kyou opens the first book. His eyes fall to the middle of the first page. "Akihiko, Akihiro, Akio, Akira...argh, why do these all sound so close to Akito!" He mutters dirty language under his breath, flips to the middle of the book.

"Kyou..." She gives him a small, but definite, disapproving look. He accepts it with the due amount of shame.

"Jirou...that means 'second son', no good, Katsu..."

"That's a lot like my father's name, Katsuya..."

"I don't like it."

"Ohh..."

"Keiji...respectful second son...what the heck?" He forgets her warning and mutters more *** language.

She has given him a chance. Even Tohru has her limits. She thwacks him on the shoulder.

"What the heck was that? A mosquito bite?"

Another thwack, somewhat harder. He considers getting her angrier, just for the fun of it, but decides it wouldn't be a good example for their as yet innocent son.

"Takeyuki...no way...Takehiko...'prince', reminds me too much of You-Know-Who..."

He shuts the book with such force that the displaced air blows the bangs out of his face. "Argh...this book is useless!" He sets it down on top of the other books, comes over to Tohru's side and sits on the side of the bed.

She puts Little One down on her lap and rocks back and forth, lulling him to sleep. "Well, there are plenty of people we could name him after. What about something like Shigure?"

He gives her a dirty look. "No. Way."

"Ah, ah, sumimasen, my fault, I'm sorry," she says flusteredly. Little One looks up at her with the threat of tears and she hastily commences rocking.

She thinks for a moment. "What about Ayame? That's a nice name..."

He actually goes so far as to grab her shoulders for the sake of a full-force glare straight in the eye. "If you name him after that person, I will never forgive you."

"Ah, sumimasen..." She flutters her hands distractedly.

She thinks again. "We could name him after Haru or Momiji..."

"No way. I'm not having a son named 'early spring' or 'maple leaves.'"

She looks slightly crestfallen. "I...I kind of like names like that..."

Another tsunami on the rise. Kyou wraps his arms around her and attempts to quell the storm. "Tohru...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it that way..."

Too late. He spends the next five minutes trying to calm her down.

She hands Little One to him, a smile back on her face as she watches him carefully cradle the sleeping baby in his arms. "I'll go make us some tea," she says, and begins to walk out the door.

"You do realize this isn't over," he reminds her. She turns back from the door. She has forgotten again already. He groans and closes his eyes. "Go ahead, go ahead. "

She brings back tea a little while later. Little One has awoken and is fussing a little. She picks him back up, rocks him, eyes closed contentedly.

He is still determined. "Tohru."

"Oh, right." She considers for a moment. "Well, you know, maybe we should name him Yuki...he is one of the closest people to us and..."

She stops short at the look in his eyes. "Or not, or not," she says quickly, "but what about one of Yuki's friends, you know, Kakeru, or Nao?"

"NO."

"Okay then...ano...well, what's your father's name?"

He reaches up and grabs his hair in both hands, groaning. "That is a definite no in any case."

"But what is it?"

"It doesn't matter."

The phone rings. Kyou picks up. "Moshi moshi?"

"Kyou-kun!" He immediately throws the phone down on the bed. "Damn dog! You're the last one I feel like talking to right now."

"Tohru-kun, Kyou's being meeeeaan..." whines the voice from the bed.

She picks up. "Ah, sumimasen, Shigure. Nice weather isn't it?"

"Un! I hope you're doing well. We heard the news yesterday. Congratulations! What did you name him?"

"Sore wa...ano...we haven't decided yet..."

"Sou desu ka? Well, what about something like Hatori or Kazuma?"

"No," comes Kyou's voice from the floor. He has sunk there, back against the side of the bed. He looks a little angry and a little sick.

A little silence. Tohru begins to wonder if Shigure has been deeply offended and has decided never to talk to them again. "Ano...Shigure..."

A tiny chuckle on the other end. "I'm still here, Tohru-kun."

"Oh, ii desu."

A thoughtful pause. "Tohru, tell me, how do you feel about baby?"

"I love him! He's the most darling thing on earth. His tiny hands are so perfect...his little face is so beautiful..." She looks down fondly on the sleeping child, mouth slightly open as he breathes in his sleep. She murmers softly at him, "Daisuki, daisuki..."

"Well, that's your answer, then, isn't it, Tohru-kun?" Her eyes open widely. "Eh?"

"Name him Daisuke! Then all your problems are solved!"

She rolls the name over her tongue, like delicious mochi, or even better yet, chocolate. "Daisuke, Daisuke...Kyou, what do you think?"

At this point he's willing to go for anything. But he likes the name, too. So he grunts in assent and sips his tea, still on the floor.

And Little One now has a name.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuki and Machi

A Name for Baby

Chapter 2: Yuki and Machi

They are a family. Well, they were a family before, but now, with the wee one tucked in coddling arms, they feel more like a family.

Wow.

Machi's face, normally somewhat stoic, softened into little curves and crinkles that made Yuki want to eat her up like a gingersnap. He contented himself with a light kiss on the forehead.

"Good job, Machi."

She looked up at him, dark eyes widening as if, in that one little blissful moment, she had forgotten everything in the world but the Baby. Now she remembered the source of said child. A smile washed over her features like a wave smoothing over sand. "It's all thanks to you," she said. "You stayed with me the entire night."

He smiled and kissed her again. It had been an unusually long and tiring labor. But it was over now. Machi had already forgotten the pain and exhaustion in the delight of her new little girl.

There is a problem, even now, though. Yuki and Machi had been passing back and forth the responsibility of naming their daughter for the last three months. Yuki's excuse was that he didn't want their child to blame them for a weird name ten years down the road. Machi simply didn't care. The child is more important than the name. She had fretted about being a good mother, different from her own, since she and Yuki first started going together and she realized they would be together forever.

But children cannot be called "kodomo" forever. Each is as different as bright sunbeams. Thus, after some nudges from family members, etc., Yuki and Machi have been considering.

They discuss it at random intervals, from time to time. They have already ruled out his mother's name, her mother's name, Kagura, Izusu and Kisa. Yuki, quite honestly, wants as little reminder of his previous captivity as possible, and those names remind him of dark corners, of black painted walls.

Ayame is considered. Briefly. By Machi only. Yuki shoots it down with five bazookas, instantly. Mine is considered by Yuki. Machi has been traumatized enough by that lace-bearing lady. She refuses.

"Komaki?" he suggests, considering Kakeru's wife with the cheerful, selfless smile.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Boring."

He sighs. "Fine, your turn."

And so it continues. Otherwise, they are quite happy. Yuki is getting a master's degree in horticulture design; while he is away during the day, Machi coddles the Baby and introduces her to the finest anime. In her opinion. Yuki has never been into anime, and he makes fun of her from time to time.

One evening, Yuki comes home and sits down wearily by the kotatsu. He looks over at Machi, who is caught in one of her rare moments of complete, silly expression, of googooing and gagaing at her little daughter, who gurgles and makes little "ba...ba..." sounds back at her. His expression softens as he walks over to her and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've considered some names, by the way," she says. He brightens. Finally. Maybe she'll take the responsibility, after all.

"Well?" he asks expectantly.

"Mm..." She puts a finger in the dent of her chin thoughtfully. "At first I thought of something like Sakura, but it's not really spring, and there aren't any cherry blossoms out right now, so it's not very applicable, is it?"

Not to mention extraordinarily cliche, Yuki thinks to himself. "Any others?"

"Well, how about Tomoyo?"

He laughs quietly. "Been watching too much 'Card Captor Sakura' recently?"

She sputters a little bit. "Why...why...how did you know?"

"Wild guess." He gets up and goes to the fridge to rummage for something edible. Probably something frozen. Machi cooks from time to time, but to be honest, neither of them really care what they eat (although Yuki prefers leeks, onions and miso), and besides, she's too caught up in the Baby to think much about cooking. The state of their residence has not noticeably improved from the condition of pre-Tohru Shigure's house.

It doesn't matter. Neatness isn't necessary. Love is. That, at least, overflows the apartment they live in.

Four days later, Yuki has visited Tohru. In desperation, he has borrowed their "Name the Baby" books. Two of them are boys names only; two are both boys and girls. It's these that he peruses after his own studies. He makes a little list of the ones he likes and confronts Machi with them the next morning before he leaves for class.

"Machi."

She looks up. The Baby has finished her first breakfast and is now letting out loud cooing sounds. When Machi burps her, it's an impossibly loud little burp. They are both astonished whenever they hear her.

He hands her the list. "Take a look at these, and we'll discuss them when I get home, okay?" he says.

She wordlessly takes the list. She considers it very briefly after he's left, and then tosses it aside with a sigh and puts on another anime.

He comes home that evening. Machi and the Baby are lying under the kotatsu, sleeping peacefully together. He smiles a little, watching them. Then his eyes narrow. There, on the floor, is his carefully made out list. Every name has been scratched out, and next to them are little notes.

1. Miyuki...are you seriously that narcissistic?

2. Sachi...lucky? Are you kidding me? Besides, too close to that annoying machine from Denno Coil. No way.

3. Suzu...cute. But no. I don't like bells. Once when I was a kid, I stood up too suddenly underneath one and got a lump on my head the size of Fuji-san.

4. Tama...I don't like jewels. They are too glittery and glitzy. I didn't even want a wedding ring, remember? You made me wear a plain band, anyway, but no diamonds for me!

5. Umeki...plum tree? Yeah, I really want to name my child after a TREE.

6. Asa, Asako, Choko...our child was born at 1:00 in the afternoon, if you will remember. Besides, she hates mornings. You should hear her scream when I try to wake her up before you leave in the morning. Not that you would notice at that time of day.

But I kind of like Koneko, don't you? So kawaii....

He ignores her little biting comments in the script. They show their love with little nips and quarrels. It is a not a bad thing, except that his relationship with Ayame is the same way, but more so. He focuses on the last name, then at a queasy misgiving, he looks it up in the book.

He groans. It does indeed mean "little cat."

That is a no.

Later on that evening, she parries with a few more names.

"You didn't like Koneko? Too bad...okay, what about Rei, or Misato?"

He raises an eyebrow. She takes that as a no. "What about Azuka?"

He sighs and walks over to the television set. He presses the "eject" button on the DVD player. Sure enough, there's Neon Genesis Evangelion.

The Baby, now fully awake, begins whimpering. Yuki and Machi are in the middle of a "discussion" and scarcely notice. Being thus ignored, she breaks out into full-on wails. Machi quickly begins to shush the little girl, to no great avail.

Yuki considers the flailing, screaming child for a minute. "What about Shizuko?"

"What is that, some sort of a dream?" she retorts, rocking said fussy child back and forth in a desperate attempt to quiet her before the neighbors started hitting the roof. Clearly, she doesn't even remotely take after her parents' quiet, introspective personalities. Yuki wonders if a cruel twist of fate had given him a child meant for his brother instead.

Machi has one last card up her sleeve. Ha, there are no DVDs around to incriminate her this time. "Okay, how about Shouka?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Did she actually manage to come up with a name completely on her own this time?

"Or Kotobuki?"

Now he gets it. He purses his lips, rummages around under the kotatsu for a while and then pulls out a volume. "You've been reading Takaya Natsuki again, haven't you?"

Her expression falls. "Yeah," she mumbles as he tosses "Tsubasa: Those with Wings" aside.

They are saved by the bell. Or, more accurately, the second most annoying ring tone ever.

They both freeze. The most annoying ring tone is reserved for Ayame, of course. The second is for...

He picks up. "Hello, Shigure."

"Ah, Yuki-kun! I heard about your little one entering the world two weeks ago, ne?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Sorry! I would have called earlier, but Akito is more persnickety than ever right about now so..."

There is a muffled, "Shigureeeee..." from the background. Then shuffling sounds that can only be Shigure fleeing the impending wrath of a very pregnant Akito. A little click that could be the lock on a door, and pounding sounds that could be said wrathful wife attempting to get at her mocking husband.

"Anyway, is there a name for your little girly yet?"

"Um...nope...we're trying, but..."

"Tell me, Yuki-kun, when you watch Machi hold your baby, how does she hold her?"

Yuki smiles, watching his wife cuddle the Baby, now much quieter, to her. "As something very precious, near and dear."

"Well then..."

Something clicks. The perfect name. "Chika. That's it! Thanks, Shigure..."

Yuki is not rude, but he doesn't like to talk to his older cousin any more than possible, so he hangs up and turns to Machi. She has already heard; she is already smiling.

"It's perfect, ne?" she says to him. "Chika...Chika-chan..."

Back at Shigure's, Akito has managed to break in to the room and now has him menacingly by the collar. He narrows his eyes at her. Being of the sadistic/masochistic personalities that they both are, such happenings have become regarded by the servants as "lover's quarrels".

"Shigure..." she hisses, her extra-large belly impeding her movements slightly, "What did you advise Yuki to name their daughter?"

"Oh, I didn't advise anything," he chuckles. "I merely guided him on the right path..."

She roars. "You gave him the name Chika, didn't you? You already know that's the name I wanted to give our daughter? And what about Kyou and Tohru's child? You guided them towards Daisuke, didn't you? I wanted that for our son, and you knew it!"

He chuckles. "It's your fault. I already told you I hated those names."

She backs off suddenly, eyes widening, her breathing coming in harsh gasps as her hands go to her belly. "Hatori...call Hatori," she gasps at Shigure.

Their quarrel forgotten, he helps her to a chair and whisks off for Hatori.

Thus it was that the the burden of names was passed from Kyou and Tohru's son, to Yuki and Machi's daughter, to Shigure and Akito's twins. Stubbornly, Kyou and Yuki both refused to lend any aid in naming Shigure's children.


	3. Chapter 3: Daisuke and Chika

Chapter 3: Daisuke and Chika

It has been twenty-six years, and Daisuke and Chika are expecting their first child.

They have taken the advise of their parents on both sides and are furiously in pursuit of names BEFORE the child is born.

There had been no little upset in the household after Daisuke and Chika had announced their engagement, let me tell you. Neither the Cat nor the Rat was terribly pleased about their progeny becoming attached to one another. But one thing leads to another, and after pleading and cajoling, various threats and promises, the families were at last united. Tohru was secretly pleased, even if her husband and best friend (Yuki) weren't happy about it.

Daisuke and Chika have been married for two years now. They are very, very happy. Daisuke is serious, gentle and somewhat stubborn. Chika is loud, cheerful, and bouncy. Together, their personalities mesh, rather than clash. People are happy around them, let's put it that way.

It is a month before the expected time, and they have narrowed down their choices. If it's a boy, they will name him Hiroshi. If it's a girl...

It is a girl. And her name is Kyouko. Five years later, Tohru has already told her granddaughter stories of the gracious lady she was named after, and the little girl talks about her great-grandmother as though she is still alive. Kyouko is watching, smiling from heaven, Katsuya at her side. Her daughter is happy. Her daughter's children are happy. And her namesake is the very image of sweetness, happiness, and over-all love. She is a mirror of all that is loveable.

There is singing in the house. Chika loves to sing, and Daisuke loves to listen, as he did to his mother many years ago. Chika learned the guitar in high school, and her family loves to hear the sound of music in the house.

The sounds of the nearby ocean mingle with the singing. It is even happier than usual, because today Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan are visiting.

Kyouko has been waiting to see them anxiously for the last month and a half. They visit often, but not often enough! She carries the little gift they gave her the last time they visited as she searches the house over for them. Not finding them, she seeks her mother in the kitchen, still clutching the toy cat.

"Mama...? Mama!" She comes around the corner, her adorable pigtails and tiny sailor-outfit framing her adorable face.

Her mother turns around from where she is frosting a cake and decorating it with little gum-drops. She wipes her hands on her apron as she faces her daughter.

"Where are Tohru-kun and Kyou-kun?" Kyouko asks.

"He—y, call them Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan, okay?" Chika responds.

"Eh?" Kyouko puts down the little cat next to the gift her maternal set of grandparents gave her. The little stuffed mouse and cat lie there together, for once at peace with each other. "Tohru-kun said I was allowed to 'call them by name,'" she says with a tiny, cute pout.

A quiet opening and closing of the fusuma behind them, and mother and daughter turn as Daisuke enters, in his usual quiet manner.

"If it's Ojii-chan and Obaa-chan," he says, "They'll be out walking."

"Awww..." says Kyouko. She has not missed the tenderness present in her grandparent's every glance to each other. Every word is said with love; every time they touch each other, there is supreme happiness, just at being together with each other.

Chika murmurs, "They're growing older," with a glance at her husband. Daisuke smiles and puts a hand gently on Kyouko's head. "Don't disturb their love-love time together," he tells her softly.

She grins, turns around in a happy circle. "Love-love, love-love, how lovely--" she chirps happily as her father embraces her.

Kyouko wriggles out of her father's arms a minute later and trots out of the house. Peeking from behind a sunflower, much taller than herself, she spots her grandparents walking together. As always, they are holding hands, looking at each other with shining eyes. Kyou is dressed in a yukata, as usual. He bends over and picks a flower for his wife. She smiles as she accepts it and kisses him gently.

They have been through storms together; they have weathered the clouds, enjoyed the sun, and above all, tried to make their loved ones happy.

Yes, they are always together. And their family is indeed happy.


End file.
